myheroacademiafanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Arthur Pendragon
Arthur Pendragon (アーサー・ペンドラゴン, Āsā Pendoragon) is a 15 year old student that is attending Yuuei, he came 2nd in the entrance exam for class 1-C and 3rd in the Quirk Apprehension Test. He is one of the main characters in My Super School. Personality Arthur's dominant traits are his frankness and his utter fearlessness, shown when he remains composed after seeing a Villain defeat their tutor. He is a joker and is is always composed, however he has a split personality and it is completely different to his normal one. Satan This is the name of Arthur's other personality, when he adopt this personality his eyes turn pitch black and a strange swirly sign appears on his forehead, in this personality he is expressionless and is devoid of emotions. All Arthur thinks of when in this lucid state if defeating the enemy and if anyone tries to stop him he attacks them too. Due to the fact that Arthur brutal but yet cunning it is hard to try to defeat him, Knave, claims that is Satan was doing the exam and test instead of Arthur he would have broken Yuuei points record and everyone would have 0 points as Satan would defeat all the Villain Bots. Appearance He is exceptionally short compared to other characters, with messy blond hair and a pair of emerald green eyes. He also lacks facial hair, further accentuating his adolescent appearance. Regardless of his stature and youthful looks, he is relatively muscular, possessing an array of well-developed abdominal muscles. He is often shown wearing an ordinary, clean white button-front shirt and a black sleeveless vest on top with a loosely worn tie. Abilities Swordsmanship -''' Arthur has amazing swordsmanship, which is even better than Knave's. ''Satan'' Although Arthur has no mention able abilities other than his quirk and swordsmanship Satan has performed superhuman feats. 'Incredible Strength - '''Satan is immensely powerful, and has demonstrated his superhuman strength through his ability to easily crush steel. '''Incredible Speed -' Satan has superhuman speed surpassing that of Knave and Sora combined. Quirk Arthur's Quirk is called Counter, enables its user to reflect attacks aimed at him, right back at the enemy, but with much greater power; therefore, the stronger the opponent's powers are, the stronger the user's power becomes. However, there are also many drawbacks to Counter: the user cannot initiate any attacks themselves. Also it is useless against any physical or mutation type Quirks. Moves * '''Counter Force - '''Arthur reflects and attack aimed at him but with much greater power, then he focuses the force on his Knife or body and attacks the opponent with his new found strength. * '''Counter Vanish - '''Rather that using the '''Counter '''at the opponent, Arthur aims the counter at the attack its self so it disperses. This techniques is used when there are a lot of innocent people around the person that attacked Arthur. * '''Counter Focus - '''Arthur uses '''Counter '''but compress's its range to one person, he developed this technique so he wouldn't keep using '''Counter Vanish(which takes up a lot of energy). * Counter Physical - '''Arthur counters the pressure, recoil and momentum of a physical attack and fires it at the limb they used to attack him with. * '''Counter Revenge - '''Arthur uses '''Counter '''on himself and/or his team-mate and removes whatever pain he/they have accumulated, he then fires all the pains a opponent. * '''Satan Counter - '''This is mainly ''Satan's ''technique but Arthur uses it sometimes, basically ''Satan ''counters an attack but also adds all the counter he has ever done in his life and sends it to his enemy. ''Satan '''''can uses it any time and as many times as he wants to, whereas Arthur can only use it once every 3 months or risk dying. EquipmentCategory:MaleCategory:RinkakuKaguneCategory:Characters '''Knight - '''This is Arthur's costume, it allows him to utilize his Quirk to it's maximum power. '''Excalibur - '''This is a broken sword that acts as a catalyst for Arthur's Quirk.